


you're so clingy, ... this is my bed!

by mysteriouslydelightfulchaos



Series: The Misadventures of the Puppy Pack [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Nolan is nervous, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Theo is a Little Shit, blanket hogs, the whole puppy pack lives in a house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos/pseuds/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos





	you're so clingy, ... this is my bed!

A rustling noise made Theo sit up. He immediately turned to the source and saw Nolan wiggling his way into Theo's bed. He sighed and shifted, creating space and Nolan instantly took it.

A beat of silence as both boys began to fall asleep. Theo rolled over and threw his arm around Nolan. Nolan's voice muffled slightly by the pillows and blankets. “God, you're so clingy.”

“You came into my bed!”

Nolan shrugged and pressed in closer, practically snuggling the chimera. Theo rolled his eyes and started to fall back asleep. They'd deal with Nolan's little habit tomorrow.

The next morning, Theo woke up to Nolan's hair in his face and said boy sprawled out on him. Theo grumbled and wiggled out from beneath him. Nolan made a noise but curled up in the blankets and stayed asleep.

Theo huffed and made his way downstairs, passing by Mason who was banging on the bathroom door. Liam was in said bathroom and seemed to be taking his precious time. Theo pushed Mason out of the way and shoved the door with his shoulder, popping it open.

Liam let out a yelp and Theo could hear him stumbling around. He smirked and let Mason pass. Then he made his way downstairs. As he made his coffee he heard the rest of the pack getting up. Corey was getting dressed in his and Mason's room. Alec was sneaking out of Lori's room and Brett was sitting in Alec's room waiting.

Nolan stumbled his way into the kitchen, Theo's blanket around his shoulders. Passing the human a cup of coffee, Theo turned to make more for the others. Nolan sipped his coffee and finally broke the silence, peaceful and sweet, precious silence.

“I've chosen to trust you.”

Theo snorted and viciously pressed the button on the coffee maker, careful to not break it.

“A horrible choice, really, but go on.”

Nolan huffed out an amused laugh. Theo turned back to him and found him playing with a loose string. “I usually can't fall asleep that well, but when I'm surrounded by at least one of you guys, I sleep like a baby, and you're easily the best choice.”

“Why?”

“You just go with it.”

“Liam?”

“The one time I slept in his bed with him, he kicked me in my dick.”

Theo winced and took a sip of his mug.

“Alec?”

“Drooled on me and then pushed me off the bed.”

“Corey? Mason?”

“Gross, they're together, I'd rather sleep with Liam than sleep in their bed. Who knows what they do on there!”

Theo snickered and then poured another cup.

“Lori?”

“Brett would kill me, if he saw me leave her room. Plus, Alec would be all sad and mopey.”

“What about Brett?”

A flush appeared and Theo grinned.

“Um, well, he's-, uh, too warm.”

Theo's lips quirked up, Nolan squirmed and looked away.

“Shut up!”

Theo laughed and dropped it for now.


End file.
